


Phantasmagoria

by randomn_person



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Advanced Idea Mechanics, All the characters are OCs, Androids, Angst, Apocalypse, Based Off Webcomic, Blood and Violence, Canon Character of Color, Canon LGBTQ Character, Concepts, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Drama, Dystopia, Everything here is canon, F/F, F/M, Family, How Do I Tag, It picks up I promise, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Murder Mystery, My First AO3 Post, Mystery, Novelization, Original Character Death(s), Original work - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pairings TBA, Pairings aren't important here anyway, Prosthesis, Rating May Change, Robots, Science, Science Fiction, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Technology, Time Loop, Time Travel, Violence, slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomn_person/pseuds/randomn_person
Summary: "One mistake. That's all that it takes and it can cost you everything you've ever known. It all falls down, crumbling to ash. So watch your step, those who dare break time, a shitstorm's coming your way."Based off of its comic counterpart by the same name (available in Webtoons and Tapas), a novelization.





	1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phantasmagoria (Webtoons Ver.)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/446507) by Randomn Person (Me, fam). 
  * Inspired by [Phantasmagoria (Tapas Ver.)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/446510) by Randomn Person (Me, fam). 



> Hey, everyone!  
> This is my first story on this website and it's an original work based off of my ongoing webcomic also called "Phantasmagoria" which you can read in Webtoons and Tapas, I promise the art improves as the story progresses (checking it out is and always will be greatly appreciated!)  
> This is also me sort of testing the waters.  
> Who knows, I might write for fandoms here as well when I get comfortable.  
> Oh, and another note is that this written version will not go pass where the current comic chapters are since it is the main thing.  
> Anyway, enjoy and please leave some feedback!!

Time is a fickle thing.

_A clock ticks silently in the distance, hanging on a wall in the far back of a room._

_The numbers on it tell that it was currently 11:54 AM._

It is endless and it does not stop for anyone.

_Written digitally, an article about a boy’s life, taken far too early than it should have been._

_“The victim was a 10 year old boy named Johnny Brown, son of George and Mary Brown. They had been searching since Saturday evening. The 10 year old boy’s corpse was discovered on a Tuesday afternoon by the police in an abandoned warehouse. His body had been mutilated to the point where visual identification was not possible.”_

It does not show mercy to anyone.

_Flashes of numbers._

_Numbers that sealed fate._

_“3653”_

There is only one rule to time.

_A young man stands there._

_Alone._

_The world around him disappears in a blue hue,_

_Time, space, and gravity warp._

One does not break it.

_Empty black irises stare into the endless blue._

For if they will, they shall face its consequences.

_The young man thinks to himself,_

_The numbers that sealed his fate-_

_All of their fates, taunting him._

That is a promise made by time itself.

_He closes his eyes._

_A decision has been made._

And to those who dare play deity,

**_There is no salvation._ **


	2. Chapter 1: Guess Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day since the prologue was so short

“It’s 7:15AM.”

A teenage boy sitting on his desk thinks to himself out loud, staring blankly at the back of his classmate’s head while biting the insides of his mouth.

Ms. Carol was 15 minutes late. That was… Odd. The old lady had never been late to a single class for as long as she’d been teaching, at least to his knowledge. Not that he was going to complain, her monotonous voice normally made him want to slam his head repeatedly to a wall anyway, that and she also can’ teach for shit.

‘Maybe she finally died from how dull she was?’ He thought to himself. Sure, it was rather mean of him for wanting the hag to croak, but he has his personal reasons.

He smiled silently to himself. Today was Halloween and maybe Ms. Carol being late (or hopefully absent) was a sign of it being a good-

_SLAM!_

-His train of thought came to a crashing halt as he looked up to see what was going on.

“Settle down, everyone! We have a new student.” It was Ms. Carol with a girl around his age trailing behind her. Said person was quite plump and short in stature, her bright blue eyes, protected by thin rectangular glasses, were highly noticeable against her pale skin; dark black hair styled in a- well, ‘styled’ shouldn’t be the right word to make of her hair, it was neck-length and cut unevenly like someone had tried to use scissors with their feet.

She looked familiar to him somehow.

A slight pit started to form in his stomach, an idea of who she might be.

“Please introduce yourself.”

The moment the young woman opened her mouth, it shattered all hope he had for it to just be a simple coincidence.

“Hello, my name’s Arabella Ross and I was a student here back in elementary.” Her voice, _Arabella’s_ voice was high pitched and squeaky, far worse than Ms. Carol’s droning.

The clock, suddenly moving too slow for him, told him that it was now 7:20AM.

“It’s nice to meet you. Whether for the first time, or again…”

He felt cold sweat trickle down against his skin.

A voice in his head, slightly rough and distorted but clear as day, spoke.

**“You fucking jinxed it, Henry.”**

And, yes. He had to agree.

He, Henry Li, really did jinx it.


End file.
